Emily Moreau
Emily Moreau was a human politician and previous leader of the PER, the Part for Equal Rights, which focuses squarely on the equal rights of humans of all genders. She tried tragically in a murder committed by Bella Sunlight, who attempted to frame Miss B for the murder. Life Emily Moreau was born on October 8th of 1979 in Trípside Honspital, France. People have noted that since high school, Emily would notice inconspicuous things and comment on how to fix that situation. This comment from several people is what caused her to decide to become a politician, as she’d like to use her ability to help the world turn out for the better. At age 18, Emily met Miss B while grocery shopping. The interaction began when Emily attempted to reach for a product on the highest shelf. Miss B, using her extension powers, accidentally revealed her alien identity. Emily promised to not reveal her secret and the two immediately became friends, as Emily shared her dreams of becoming a politician. At age 21, she started the Part for Equal Rights, which was about correctly determining about the faults in the system and campaigning to help fix it for the better. Death 1 year into service, Emily was set in approving plans of future projects. She noticed a small balancing issue on the GrassGreen nuclear power plant project, but she assumed that the nuclear energy would balance out automatically. 10 people died at that power plant, with 5 suffering from radioactive poisoning. This great mistake is what eventually got Bella Sunlight’s attention. Bella Sunlight had managed to blackmail Emily in exchange for her mistake to not go public. Emily begrudgingly accepted the offer, and was blackmailed to do Bella’s bidding for the duration of her career. In May 14th, at a celebration on the Sunlight Mansion, Emily, in a state of emotional unbalance, grabbed Miss B and the two privately discussed her issues on a secluded room. This was a mistake, as the entire mansion was rigged with every room holding a hidden microphone and vents filled with rigged chloroform gas. Pinky, the robot designed for Bella, was sent to retrieve and exterminate the body of Emily. However, it did a sloppy job of grabbing the body and managed to behead her entirely, leaving only her head lying on the floor. The robot stuffed the rest of her body inside its vault, and returned back from the secret entrance it came from. As the robot returned to Bella’s office via the secret entrance, she melted the vault door shut and modified it as to not resemble a vault door. Her reading for this movement after the trial was because there were a high number of guests at the scene. When the gas dissipated, Miss B awoke and was traumatized by the sight of Emily’s head. Her scream is what set off the guests and investigated the room, discovering the crime scene. In two trials lasting from July till September, a mysterious defense attorney managed to defend Miss B’s name and correctly convict Bella Sunlight for the murder of Emily Moreau. Category:Kluns-Exclusive Category:Humans Category:Deceased